Destiny Awaits: Kaiba's Turn
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: After the 4kids ending of YuGiOh. After witnessing Atem enter the spirit world, Seto Kaiba thought he was free of this mystic mumbo jumbo. Oh how wrong he was! Join the crew of YuGiOh on a whole new adventure -Kaiba centred! Seto x ? later on! Plz R&R!
1. Introduction

**MNA**

**Hey guys! This is the second fanfic I've started writing! It'll be a whole new adventure – Kaiba oriented! Well, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!!! **

**Note: MNA are my pen initials, just so you know ^^**

**Dislaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and everything related belongs 100% to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Introduction**

"Kaiba, please," the voice begged on the other side.

"Look," the cold voice replied. "I don't understand what you want me to do. Call back my own sales just so you can make some money and get yours?" He sneered. "Look Zyvar, business is about using your wits and standing your own, and if you can't do that much then you might as well quit your company and sell it to someone pathetic enough to buy it and settle down," Kaiba drawled. He closed the line. "Foolish idiot," he muttered. "Expecting me to stop production of my ingenious holographic and virtual inventions because he can't make something better." He gave a laugh at the idiocy of the man.

------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other end, the man known as Zyvar hit his head repeatedly against his desk, long purple mane mussing in the process. _This is all my father's fault, _he thought selfishly. _If he didn't get in that stupid car crash and landed in a coma, then I wouldn't be here. No, I'd be at home soaking in a nice, hot bath. _The man was in his twenties, still uneducated -a high school dropout and 100% spoiled brat. _Why did his father leave the company to him? _He thought miserably. _I know. He's always wanted to _ruin my life. A picture of the man in question appearing in Zyvar's mind, and he glared furiously at it. He'd never prosper in this business. He didn't have the wits, intelligence nor did he have the stamina. _There's gotta be an easier way. _Self-pitying thoughts were all that entered Villence Zyvar's mind. All the while, he was unaware of a darkness that was slowly overshadowing his mind... tendrils of it seeping into the deepest corners.... He screamed out maniacally in rage.

Villence Zevar began typing on his laptop. Not in the admirable furious typing where the person would watch the screen as their hands moved of their own accord. It was the I'm-a-high-school-dropout method that only the saddest who had rarely used a keyboard in this time and age used, using only their two index fingers, typing slowly – only about 10 or so letters a minute, and in his rage Villence kept making mistakes. His classmates had always laughed at his stupidity, his associates and even his workers. He wished he could just _make them SHUT UP. _If only he could control the world. If only he could make everyone bow down to him in fear. Then they'd never think of laughing at him. He wouldn't even have to worry about making money. A twisted smile entered Villence's features, making him look more deranged than ever. In an odd way, he actually could pass for handsome in the strange luminescent light. The psychotic smile complimented his black eyes -that appeared to be ginormous pupils with no color in the retina- which slanted outward on either side along with his sharp nose that jutted out and came back in at a 90 degree angle. The eerie light seemed to make his face glow – a strange, greenish glow, all in all completing the effect.

He knew what he was going to do. He picked up the phone, grinning like a lunatic, and began dialing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and his friends were sitting around a round table at DonutWorld. They were laughing, and smiling as always, though most of Yugi's smiles were forced. How he missed the Pharaoh and their mind chatter. The inside jokes they'd share. The loneliness that had vanished as soon as he had put the Millenium Puzzle together. It had hurt him to defeat the Pharaoh. But he knew that it was best for his friend, and so in one way, was strangely content.

Tea looked at Yugi, sensing his feelings. She took his hand in her own. "Don't worry about it Yugi," she said, a sad smile on her face. "We all miss him, but we'll get through it together, like always." Her voice was shaky but her words were sincere.

The next to speak was Joey. "Yeah Yug. Ya know we'll always be wit' ya."

"Put her there!" Tristan exclaimed, sticking his hand out in the middle of the table. Tea's was the next to go on, followed by Joey. Yugi followed shakily. "Th-thanks guys, you know I wouldn't be able to do this without you," he smiled up at his friends.

"You know," Tea said smiling. "I'm going to miss all the adventures we had with the Pharaoh and you."

"Waddya talkin' 'bout Te [pronounced Tay]," Joey said, putting an arm around Yugi. "Adventure'll always find our [though it sounded more like "ow"] Yug."

Tristan piped in. "I think I'll even miss Mr. Rich Guy," Tristan said jokingly and the three laughed … Yugi was silent throughout the friendly joke about Seto Kaiba. He considered Kaiba to be one of his closest friends, no matter how much the guy would deny it. They'd been through thick and thin together and had always saved each other's butts – whether it be 5 millenia ago or in this decade. He wondered what Kaiba would do now that he'd decided to stick with his company and take a break from Duel Monsters.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was just the intro! I've introduced the main characters -most of them at least *smirks knowingly* **

**I hope you guys like it... I've got a feeling this one will be action packed! (Get it? 'I've Got A Feeling'? 'Cause there's a song called that from the Black Eyed Peas? *Teehee, laughs at her own joke* )**

**Kaiba: 'Oh just give it up already, you're NOT funny. '**

**MNA: 'Hmph, well what would you know about that seeing as how you've never laughed a day in your life. '**

**Kaiba: Grumbles and goes back to working on laptop. **

**MNA: Runs up and hugs Kaiba. 'Just kidding. You know I love you!' **

**Stay tuned for updates on the next chapter! There might even be a Seto X ? in it later on... *Goes off to plot* **

**Please leave a review! **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**Mana Noor Akil**


	2. The Release

**Copyright M.N.A. [Mana Noor Akil]**

**You steal my story. I hunt you down! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yippee! Another chapter! The last one was more of an introduction to the story, and mainly the characters... I'm sure I've already mentioned that, but there was another reason I brought it up. Did anyone else besides me feel sickened at Tea's little friendship speech? I had to force myself to write it because that's what her character is like but still... XD *shudders***

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and everything related belongs completely to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi (isn't that such a cool name? Though admittedly the first part reminds me of a Kazoo, Japanese people are pretty cool ^^)**

**Also, I'm not even sure the aforementioned museum is real, however if it is, all rights of it belong to the Cairo Museum! **

**On with the chapter! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Villence had recently learned somehow that magic existed in the world. Particularly Ancient Egyptian Magic. Seeing as how he didn't have a head completely full of logic, he didn't have to do much to persuade himself that it was real. And he had at least some brains, because he had figured out that he'd need to go to Egypt to find out more.

He'd already bought the ticket using the few sparse dollars that the company had left in it's banks, not caring that he put it in bankrupt. If this Ancient Magic was real, then who needed a company? He'd go straight to the top.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Arriving at Egypt 3 days later, he realized that the plan he had had before -of going straight into the pyramids was hopeless as he didn't even know what he was looking for. At that moment, luck, destiny, or karma hit him and a flyer for the Cairo Museum flew into his windshield.

Hopeful, the man went to said museum, noticing that the flyer mentioned something about historical (in other words Ancient) Egypt. The exhibit he came for was in the back of the facility and he as he walked, Zyvar looked around him at the other exhibits in awe. There were so many strange yet astonishing things here -even -he looked at the mummy in disbelief- _real _people.

Finally arriving at his desired exhibit, Villence looked around. There was nothing here but a huge stone tablet on the wall. He was confused, however checking the map, he realized this was the only exhibit back here. Disappointed, he walked up to the stone tablet, and what from far away he had assumed were scratches were actually carvings engraved into the stone.

He couldn't believe it. _This _was the Egyptian history? But there was only one tablet. On the left, a an with spiky hair stood, an upside down pyramid hanging from his neck. On the right was another man, wearing long blue robes and holding a scepter in his hand. The two beings had an aura of power around them, and Villence could almost feel his knees buckle down beneath him as he looked at the depictions. Each of the two men had a monster above him. He himself being a fan of duel monsters, he immediately realized what the two were. The man with the scepter controlled the great Blue Eyes White Dragon which there were only three of in the world. All of which belonged to Seto Kaiba. _Kaiba, _Villence clenched his teeth in anger at the thought of the man. The other person's monster was the Dark Magician.

Villence Zyvar was confused. So what was the magic? Apparently duel monsters existed back then? And people fought with real ones? That was it? This was simpler than he thought. He'd merely have to find the source of power the two men depicted used and then he could take over the world. The idea seemed stupid to say out loud, but then again was Villence Zyvar. The man looked back up at the tablet, noticing a shared symbol on the items of the two men -the upside down pyramid and the scepter. It was an.... eye. What the hell? He wasn't going to go do some research in a library about this now, nor was he about to go Google it. There had to be a simpler way. He looked down at the brochure in his hands, and opened it. There indeed was the eye -known as the eye of Horus- on the back. The two items shown in the tablet were also drawn, along with five other objects containing the strange eye. _The Millenium Items. _From what the man could understand, the Millenium Items were items of great power, however they were locked away centuries ago by a brave pharaoh who had sealed away his name with the items so that they could never be used again nor fall into the wrong hands. _Is that so, _Villence chuckled evilly to himself.

The entire time the purple haired man had been here, Marik had been watching him. He sensed a darkness in the man and was worried about it. The pharaoh had already fulfilled his destiny and returned to the spirit world. They didn't need Ancient Egypt all over again. Besides, how were they going to stop another idiot from taking over the world without the pharaoh? But Marik shoved away his thoughts. _You're being stupid, _he told himself. _The Millenium Items are sealed away for good, you saw the Pharaoh put them back himself. Nothing'll happen. _Nonetheless, he was worried and went up to the man with the strange purple hair.

Villence tensed, feeling a presence behind him. He turned around to see a boy about 16 or 17 -Egyptian by the looks of it, with white hair, standing behind him. Before he could say anything the boy interrupted.

"You're going down a bad path,-" the boy paused a little at the end, unsure of what to call the fellow. "I suggest you turn back now and go back to wherever you came from. These things are far beyond your understanding." Marik smiled slightly – a sad but knowing smile. His words oddly reflected upon those the spirit Shadi had once warned him with.

Villence however, confused the smile with a smirk. The part about things being beyond his understanding stung him. Now strangers were coming up to him and telling him he was a complete idiot? All the more reason to find out about these Millenium Items and find a way to release them. "Look kid," he hissed, his voice seeming more menacing thanks to his face. "I can understand anything. I. WANT.," and with that Villence Zyvar stomped out of the building.

Marik watched the man, shocked. He hadn't meant to insult the man – only to warn him. When he said the things were far beyond his understanding, he meant they were an Ancient Egyptian Magic that could overpower anyone but the ones destined to wield it. _The man can't be much of a danger,_ Marik reminded himself. _The items are locked away. In stone. _

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Outside, Villence was seething. _What nerve that kid had. _At least some good had come out of the Museum's visit -to Villence at least. He'd learned about the Millenium Items. And he wasn't going to stop until he found them.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Gasping for breath, Villence Zyvar glared at the two tomb robbers and one hieroglyphic translator he had hired. "How much longer?"

One of the tomb robbers -who appeared to be in his late 30s motioned his hand around for Villence to see. They were on a slight cliff overlooking the Valley of the Kings. "This is the Valley of the Kings. The pyramid you seek is not that far." The tomb robber looked at the man. He looked like one who could be fooled easily, however he remembered the last time he had tread way in the Valley of the Kings – 8 years ago with some man named Solomon Muto. He had lost his brother that day, but had almost gotten away of getting rid of Muto when a monster attacked him. He didn't know whether he had been hallucinating from lack of oxygen inside the pyramid or if it had really happened, but from there on in he had vowed to himself never to enter a pyramid again.

What seemed to Villence to be hours later, they finally arrived outside the pyramid containing the Stone Tablet. It was a small pyramid, between two larger ones [one containing Atem, and the other Seth]. Villence walked inside the pyramid, not noticing that one of the two tomb robbers were gone. He was awed by what he found. In the middle of the pyramid was the Millenium stone, which contained all seven objects. It was covered in a huge dome of crystal that made it difficult to see it clearly. He walked to the only wall with writing on it – the others each held a huge stone with a drawing of a monster. "Well," Villence tapped his foot impatiently. "You're a translator so TRANSLATE," he barked at the man who was looking up at the writing.

The scholar who read Egyptian hieroglyphics was unnerved by Villence's rudeness. "It says here," he began. "That there is only one way to unseal the Millenium Stone. It's a painful ritual," he continued. "The one to release the tablet must have the evil within him of an entire village. He must pour his blood on the crystal above the stone tablet, then light flames to it. The acid of only such great evil can reawaken the Millenium Items from their slumber. You must also repeat the words in Egyptian written below."

---

Villence had completed the ritual. He was unsure of whether or not it would work, so was shocked when the pyramid began to shake. Slowly, the crystal melted off of the tablet and a flash of light blinded the man, scholar and robber momentarily. When their sight had returned, Villence looked at the stone tablet only to see that five of the seven items were gone. But he needed all seven for ultimate power! _Great. Now I have to go find the other items and they could be anywhere in the entire world! _Coming out of his reverie, Villence noticed that the other two men were attempting to escape. The pyramid was collapsing! "Quick!" he barked to the tomb robber as Zyvar pocketed the two remaining Millenium Items. He glanced at the stone. He'd worry about making his way back here once he found all seven items. They ran out of the pyramid, just barely making it as the explosion ended.

Walking back from the Valley of the Kings, Villence smiled a twisted, crooked smile. _This will be fun. _And once he was done, the entire world would be at _his _mercy.

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ishizu Ishtar was cooking dinner when she felt a strange jolt to her heart. She glanced around worriedly. What just happened. It was then that she noticed that something had materialized in her soup pot. A golden eye gleamed. She gasped.

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Mr. Pegasus sir, dinner is ready," Croquet announced as Pegasus turned around from his desk.

"Very well Croquet," the man drawled. Croquet closed the door behind him. Pegasus turned around to shut off his computer when he noticed something shining in the corner of his room. It appeared to be a small sphere.

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Bye Joey!" Yugi waved as he began walking back to the game shop after a fun day with his friends. The rain began pouring and he began jogging. Arriving at the door, drenched, Yugi stumbled over a small box with the eye of Horus upon it. _Could it be? _He thought to himself. _The Millenium Puzzle? _He picked up the box and peered inside. There they were -pieces of the Millenium Puzzle. He excitedly ran the rest of the way to his room. _Pharaoh! Could the Pharaoh be back? _The teenager's heart was filled with hope and excitement.

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Big brother, come on! You've been on that computer for too long!" Mokuba pleaded with Kaiba. "Let's duel! Pleeease!"

Kaiba gave a small smile that was reserved only for his brother. "Alright Mokuba, I'm coming." Kaiba closed his laptop. He walked towards the door and saw a scepter leaning against the wall. A scepter that oddly resembled the Millenium _Rod. Oh great, _he thought to himself sarcastically. _Another adventure. _But he took the Rod nevertheless. He'd go give it to Yugi. That made sense. The dweeb patrol was the one interested in magic -not him. How wrong he was. Oh how wrong he was. For as soon as Seto Kaiba grasped the rod, a sudden jolt hit him. He fell on his back from the power of it. _What the hell?_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------- **_

All the while, everyone was unaware of three spirits that had been unleashed into the world when their stone tablets broke in the collapse of the pyramid. Particularly, the owners of the spirit monsters the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Haha! What an interesting chapter! But don't worry, although Villence Zyvar was the center of attention in this chapter, there'll be way more Seto Kaiba coming up! **

**Thanks to Chickanooka for their review! **

**What did you think? Please leave a review! ^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Devoted Writer,**

**MNA**


	3. Strange Returns

**Copyright M.N.A. **

**You steal my story – I hunt you down! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Before I continue, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed since last chapter: Captain Lindsey and schoolkid. ^^ I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh and everything related belongs to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi -creator of YuGiOh. **

**I seem to recall leaving you all at a cliffy last time! Well... enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!**

----------------------------------------------------------

Mana shook her head slightly. She felt sore all over as she attempted to stand weakly. Where was she? Glancing around her she saw the pyramids of the Valley of the Kings. The small pyramid behind her had collapsed, though the outside was still intact. Hearing a groan, she turned around carefully, aware of her surroundings as she tried to remember the spell to ward off evil. She knew one thing. She was not alone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pegasus stood meters away from the small golden sphere, eyes wide in surprise and some fear. The Millenium Eye... it was back. But he had promised never to let his heart become dark again however much the Eye tempted him. Recalling Bakura, whom had taken the Eye from him previously in a shadow competition, he shuddered. Perhaps he should contact Egypt... but who? He had never met Shadi again after that day in Egypt, but Pegasus recalled a young woman who had brought an Egyptian exhibit to Domino months ago. _Ishizu Ishtar. _She had had a Millenium Item as well – the necklace. Pegasus took out a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wrapped it around the Millenium Item – the way a government agent would when he found a piece of evidence. He would contact the Egyptian woman before doing anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ishizu slowly took the necklace out from her soup. How was it possible? The Pharaoh had already returned to the spirit world and the evil in the world had been defeated then... she gasped. Unless there was a new evil in the world? She'd contact Yugi and see if he had also had his Millenium Item returned to him and if he knew whether or not the Pharaoh was back. It seemed there might be a new danger in the world.

The phone rang behind her. Picking it up from it's receiver, she greeted whomever was on the other end. "Hello," her voice rang in the empty house. Marik had not yet returned from his trip to the Museum with Odeon.

"Ms. Ishtar?" the voice was that of a man and spoke in a light drawl. "This is Maximillion Pegasus. It seems my Millenium Eye has returned to me....Have you any idea the case or the reason?"

Ishizu's eyes flashed, revealing their teal blue. "Yes Pegasus," she replied carefully. "My item too has returned to me. Why don't you come to Egypt so that we can discuss this further."

Pegasus paused for a second before saying, "I think Yugi-boy should come too."

"My thoughts exactly." She put the phone back on it's receiver, going back to adding spices to her soup and thinking. _I wonder if Marik has gotten the rod back?_ She thought to herself.

The entry bells rang, signaling Marik was home. "Sister!" he cried in the open door, voice worried. "You'll never believe it!"

----------------------------------------------------------

A light knock came on Yugi's bedroom door. "Yugi," his grandfather called cheerfully. "The phone's for you."

"Thanks gramps!" came the reply back, though in all honesty, Yugi was disappointed to be interrupted from his work.

He picked up the receiver. "Hello Yugi," a light Egyptian voice of a woman came. "How have you been?"

Yugi stumbled back slightly. "Ishizu?" he asked curiously. "I'm fine...thanks." He glanced at the half assembled Millenium Puzzle. _Did this have to with his item? _

"Yugi, I was curious. Has your Millenium Puzzle returned to you?" she asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Ummm... actually yeah," came the bewildered reply.

"Well have you assembled it yet," the impatience in Ishizu's voice was growing rapidly as much as she tried to speak kindly and normally.

"That's sorta what I was doing right now," Yugi replied.

"Alright, well Pegasus will be coming to pick you up in his plane in-" she paused to glance at her clock. "-3 hours. You'll both be coming to Egypt. I'm not quite sure what's going on but it's best if we all discuss it together."

"Ishizu," Yugi asked carefully. "Has Marik received his item?" He remembered what happened the last time the Millenium Rod had been in her brother's possesion.

"No, he hasn't," she replied. Yugi sighed in relief. "And Yugi – if you have any idea where any of the other items are or whom might've received them, it'd be best if the ones who have found them come to Egypt as well."

"Okay, no problem Ishizu!" Yugi sighed as he hung up the phone. He'd be ecstatic if the Pharaoh came back but he couldn't stand another evil person trying to take over the world again. Oh well. Whomever it was, he would have help to take down.

Remembering that Ishizu had said Pegasus was arriving in 3 hours, Yugi threw a few things into a duffle bag, and ran downstairs to tell his Grandpa. After giving his grandfather a quick summary on what had happened, he ran back up to his room to continue working on the puzzle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba had examined the rod from head to toe, careful not to touch it again. It had clearly been rigged with an electrical charge – or so he thought. Little did he know he was not alone in the room.

Seth had been watching the young man. He was still shocked at how much he looked exactly like him! He recalled his exit from the spirit world.

_The portal had opened. The world was in need of saving again. A new danger had arised. _

"_My pharaoh," he had said, kneeling in front of Atem. "I believe the world is calling to you." _

_But Atem simply shook his head. "I cannot enter that world again, cousin. I have already fulfilled my destiny. Now it is _your _turn, Pharaoh Seth. The boy you shall be helping save the world is named Seto Kaiba. He has a good heart and you two will find you have a lot of similarities." A wry smile crossed Atem's face. "Now go on and good luck old friend!" The portal had transported him to the Millenium Rod which had so conveniently already materialized in Seto Kaiba's study. _

He recalled his cousin's words. '_The boy has a good heart_.' But from what he had seen, this Seto Kaiba was cold to everyone... except for a young boy with raven black hair. That is where he had seen Seto's true kindness. Kaiba had yet to learn that there was a spirit inside the rod. A spirit that would soon share a body with him. Seth had amusedly watched as Seto Kaiba carefully analyzed the rod.

------

Kaiba picked up the phone and called Yugi. After a few bells, Yugi finally picked up. "Yugi?" Kaiba's cold voice asked on one side of the phone call.

"Kaiba?" Yugi exclaimed in disbelief.

Before Yugi could speak further, Kaiba interrupted. "Look Yugi, I don't have time for fun and games. I've found something that I think you may be interested in. I'll have it sent to your house." His cold drawl was confident and clear.

"Kaiba, what exactly is this … item?" Yugi asked carefully, having a good hunch.

Looking at the rod, Kaiba's voice lost some of the confidence. "I have no idea. It's a rod... like that one Ishizu's brother had in the Battle City Tournament." He regained his composure. "Seeing as how you believe in all that hocus pocus magic, I thought that you'd be interested in it." He didn't mention that he was shocked at how the rod had appeared in his home in the first place and still didn't know how it did.

On the other end, Yugi recalled Ishizu's words and was considering how he could get Kaiba to come to Egypt. He knew Kaiba's pride and how he claimed not to believe in magic no matter however much real it was. "Look Kaiba. I think it's best that you keep the rod for now," Yugi began. Kaiba scoffed in return. "It seems that the Millenium Items have returned to the world. I found my puzzle again this afternoon, Ishizu her necklace and Pegasus his eye. Pegasus and I are going to Egypt so that we can discuss matters further with Ishizu there. I think it's best that you come too."

Kaiba recalled Pegasus and his eye. Then his thoughts went to Ishizu and her future-seeing abilities. Next it went to the strange dream set in Ancient Egypt that apparently the Geek Squad had experienced as well. Lastly, it went to Yugi and the duel of the twin Yugis before one of them vanished through a portal. The facts were undeniable. So the magic was real. But he'd never actually admit that he believed in it.

Snapping out of his reverie he spoke into the receiver. "Fine. But I'm coming in _my _jet, and I'm bringing Mokuba along with me."

"Okay," Yugi replied cheerfully. "We'll meet you at the front doors of the Cairo Airport. Oh and Kaiba?"

"What," he growled.

"Don't forget the Millenium Rod."

Kaiba shut the phone off and exited his study, leaving the rod where he had previously placed it – on his desk. "Mokuba," he called.

"Yes big brother." He could hear Mokuba jogging towards him.

"We're going to Egypt."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ta-Da! They're all going to Egypt! And the plot begins to unfold!**

**Haha, when I come back from one cliffy another begins! **

**Dunn...Dunnnn...Dunnnnnn!**

**Seto: Wait... so you're going to make me share a body with a 5000 year old spirit?**

**MNA: Basically... that's kinda part of the plot. **

**Seto: I bet you use all your time just planning on ways to torture me. **

**Seth: Shut up. You're the hero in this story so let her write!**

**MNA: Ermmm... anyways... **

**Please leave a review!!!**

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**M.N.A. ^^**


	4. Revelations Discussed

**Copyright M.N.A. **

**You steal my story – I hunt you down! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'd like to say thanks to my newest reviewer – JuubiOokami and all those who've bothered to read my story and appreciated it enough to add to their alert lists ^^ Thanks! It means a lot! **

**Alright, so if I do say so myself, this story has begun to get pretty interesting! And the best part is – it's Kaiba centric which makes it even better ^^ I know that Kaiba hasn't been much of a main character in the past few chapters – he's been more of a co-main character along with the others, but seriously, I had to do that to help develop the plot. I promise you'll see more of him in the future! And don't think I forgot about the Seto x ? :) **

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and anything related belongs completely to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi for his incredible idea of YuGiOh. If YuGiOh never existed, my childhood wouldn't have been as entertaining as it had, and Seto Kaiba would've never have existed either [and we all know there's no world without Seto Kaiba!] **

**Please read and review!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Previously_: Kaiba shut the phone off and exited his study, leaving the rod where he had previously placed it – on his desk. "Mokuba," he called. _

"_Yes big brother," he could hear Mokuba jogging towards him. _

"_We're going to Egypt." _

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was sitting in the pilot's seat of his Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, his mouth set in the same determined shape as when he had been going to Pegasus's castle in search of a card to beat Yugi's Egyptian god cards. The only difference was Mokuba was with him this time and he wouldn't be rivaling Yugi in a card game, he'd be discussing magic with him. Kaiba mentally laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought. But there was no denying it. There was magic.

Finally, Seto Kaiba landed his BEWD jet on top of the Cairo Airport in a spot that was reserved, naturally, only for him. He exited the aircraft and Mokuba followed suit, the pair walking towards an elevator to take them to the lobby of the airport.

Mokuba eventually got sick of the silence. "Big brother?" he asked quietly after they had entered the lift.

"Yes Mokuba," Kaiba glanced at Mokuba, worry lines creasing his forehead as he tried to figure out what was wrong. The golden rod was in his left hand, his right in a pocket in the white trench coat.

"Why are we here?" When Kaiba looked at him questioningly, he continued. "I mean in Egypt. I thought you said you'd given up Duel Monsters and that you'd never take part in any of this again," Mokuba asked troubled. He glanced at the scepter in Kaiba's hand. "And didn't Yugi already put that back when the Pharaoh returned to the Spirit World?" Unlike Seto, Mokuba was easier to believe in these things and didn't mind admitting it.

"That's why we're here Mokuba," came the simple answer with a kind tone Kaiba reserved to only for Mokuba. "To find out."

At that moment, the elevators doors opened, at the brothers were greeted by familiar faces. Yugi, Pegasus, Ishizu and her brother Marik all stood in front of the elevator doors, awaiting Kaiba.

"Kaiba," Yugi greeted him, nodding his head slightly.

"Yugi," Came the cool response. Although Kaiba cared naught for the Dweeb Patrol, Yugi fell under the category of the rare few people that Kaiba respected. He acknowledged the fact that Yugi was a better duelist and had no longer maintained a constant goal of defeating the reputable King of Games. Kaiba had resorted to living a simple life with Mokuba -or as simple as life could get for a CEO of a multi-national, multi-billion dollar company.

Seto looked around at the others, giving a slight nod of the head at them.

"Kaiba," Ishizu motioned towards the doors. "I think it's best if we discuss matters back in our home, she said, referring to the Ishtar's Egyptian abode.

"Very well," he replied coolly, and the ends of his flaring trench coat was the last thing they saw of him as the rest of them attempted to keep up and follow through the airport's doors.

Pegasus looked questioningly at Ishizu. "Means of transportation?" he asked.

At this, Ishizu began flusterdly. "Well I had prepared for us to go home in my car, but I hadn't expected Kaiba nor his brother and well..."

CEO of KaibaCorp., Seto Kaiba had already taken out his cell and begun dialing.

"What are you doing?" Pegasus asked curiously.

Kaiba signaled a finger at him to be quiet. He nodded a few times on the phone, stated his name and waited patiently as the man on the other end complimented and praised him nonstop. It appeared said man had finally stopped, because Kaiba spoke. "Cairo Airport." And with that, he flipped his phone shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Finally the group had reached the Ishtar home. Odeon greeted them all at the door, and walked them to the small living room. There were two couches – a love seat and a three seater, both a navy hue and incredibly comfy. Naturally, Kaiba strode towards the two seater, Mokuba attempting to keep up behind him. Pegasus took the seat on one end of the longer couch – the furthest away from the Kaiba brothers. Marik sat in the middle, and Yugi on the other side. Ishizu was standing in front of them all, and in the silence the six could hear Odeon clearing dishes in the kitchen.

Ishizu was the first to break the silence. She looked the same as she had before, not changing in the past few months. A golden circlet centred with an emerald was placed on her head, oddly resembling a halo. Her front strands of her on either side of her face were wrapped in long gold cylinders and her Millenium Necklace embraced her neck. She wore kohl on around her eyes, as was tradition for Egyptian women. "I think... we should begin by describing how we all found our items again. In other words, how they returned to us."

Kaiba's eyes flashed to the rod he had placed in the corner of the room. He could sense something strange about the object and preferred not to go near it.

Yugi voluntarily went first with his experience. "Well, I was coming home from a friend's-"it was best not to mention Joey around Kaiba. He didn't want the brunette insulting his best friends, albeit the fact he considered Kaiba to be one of them. "-when in front of the game shop I saw the Millenium Box. Inside I found the Millenium Puzzle again, and it was disassembled, so naturally I began assembling it again when I got the call from Ishizu." Ishizu nodded her head, taking the details in. Kaiba glanced around at the others in the room. _So wait... I'm not the only one to find one of the objects again? _

"Oh," Yugi added as an afterthought, seeming reluctant to share the next part. "The Pharaoh isn't back."

The room was silent for a minute. The Ishtars were confused. Then who was to be the savior of the world this time? And who was the savior's guide? Pegasus sympathized with the boy. He knew what it was like to lose one close to the heart -after all, it was losing his darling Cecilia that had driven him to become infatuated with the Millenium Items in the first place. However, he had later on realized thanks to Yugi and his friends that he was going down a bad path and was able to stop himself.

Maximillion was the next to speak. "I found my eye," he said, surprising everyone by -instead of pulling back his long white hair to reveal the object in question- pulled out the spherical item from his pocket, wrapped in a handkerchief. "In the corner of my room just as I was about to leave for dinner. That's when I called Ishizu because I was unsure of what to do with it."

Ishizu nodded once more. "I think it's best you put that on, Pegasus," she said.

Maximillion Pegasus looked at her in shock. "This eye made drove me mad, Ishizu. And showed me things and drove me to the edge on hopes that were never possible to fulfill. I can't possibly put it on!" The fear and disbelief in his voice were clear to everyone in the room.

Ignoring his worried tone, Ishizu spoke calmly. "You can and you will."

Pegasus reluctantly put the eye on, cringing for a moment as if expecting an explosion or something of the sort. He sighed in relief when nothing happened, and the revelations continued.

Ishizu decided it'd be best if she spoke already. "I found my necklace around the same time as the rest of you did your items," she paused momentarily. "In my soup." She was prepared for the chuckles at how ridiculous that sounded. She herself could hardly believe it, and so she joined in lightly as Pegasus, Yugi and Mokuba doubled over in hysterics. "Well Kaiba." Ishizu looked pointedly at the Millenium Rod. "It's your turn."

Seto Kaiba clenched his teeth. He didn't speak for a minute and everyone in the room watched him expectedly. "Very well," he began. "I found the _Millenium Rod_," he spoke the name with a sneer as if he didn't believe whatever was going on -after all, he had a personality to uphold. The others simply nodded in response, they were accustomed to Kaiba's pride and acts of disbelief. "In my study. It was leaning against the wall. I'm not quite sure how it got there however." His eyes narrowed as he looked around at the other Item holders in the room. Their expressions showed no superior outlook on the fact that he had admitted something so unbelievable to them, nor did anyone crack any jokes. Ishizu looked worried, Yugi solemn and Pegasus scared. He already knew he could trust Yugi, but apparently the others seemed trustworthy as well. Surprising them all, he spoke again in the silence. "There's something strange about the rod," he said, an unknown emotion could be heard behind his cool tone. "When...I held it...it shocked me." Still no laughs, no cracks that he was a lunatic. His shoulders let loose some of their tension. Everyone looked questioningly at Ishizu at this fact.

As expected, she spoke to answer their question. "Well Kaiba... this seems to have established one thing. You _are _the true holder of the Millenium Rod." When he glared at her, she said without flinching, "I think it's best that you keep the rod with you for now – as it is best for everyone else here to keep their items close to them." Her voice no longer held the softness in it, she spoke as if a queen who was giving an order. Her tone then resorted to it's explanatory mode. "I believe that the items have returned to us... because we are destined to wield them."

Yugi interrupted. His voice was deeper than it had been a few months ago, oddly reflecting on the Pharaoh's. Had the group not known that the Pharaoh had returned to the Spirit World, most of them would've bowed at the power in his voice. "It makes sense," he began. "I mean, Ishizu -Isis," he fixed. "Controlled the necklace in the Pharaoh's time. Kaiba was the owner of the rod, and the Pharaoh himself was well...owner of the puzzle." His voice stood strong though it cracked at the mention of the Pharaoh. "But one thing just doesn't make sense to me... it was Akunadin who held the Eye in the Ancient Times...not Pegasus." He gave Pegasus an apologetic look as he spoke the words.

"Yes well..." Marik finally spoke for the first time. "I had a theory about that. See, Pegasus is the only person in _this _time to have used the Millenium Eye and therefore the Eye is accustomed to him and suits him, thus he may wield it's power. Such as, if the Priest -Pharaoh- Seth's reincarnation had not existed, the rod would have found it's way to _me _instead." He did not speak bitterly, as if jealous that the rod had not returned to him. Rather, he seemed … relieved.

Pegasus was unaffected by the facts. "Yes well..." he drawled. "...we've still one thing to figure out. Why are the items back in the first place? Didn't Yugi-boy return them to the stone?"

Marik and Ishizu shared a knowing and worried glance. "I believe Marik may have an inkling or two who's behind all this..." she trailed off, allowing Marik to continue.

Sharing his experience at the museum with the purple haired man, everyone's brows were creased in confusion. Everyone that is except well... Kaiba. "That's simple," Kaiba stated coolly. "It's Zyvar. Villence Zyvar." His tone was not worried, and for once his coolness was almost sincere, as if he was not hiding anything, that this man really was nothing to worry over. "He's a spoiled brat incapable of even taking care of his father's company properly."

Mokuba didn't know what was going on but if it involved his brother, he wanted to help. "He doesn't know much," he added. "He dropped out of high school in the first year."

"Well," Yugi spoke again, many of the others flinching at his deep voice. "Even if Zyvar is not a threat, we've gotta return all the Millenium Items to the Millenium stone and we still don't know where the other three are!"

Pegasus flipped back his hair lightly. "Yugi-boy, you said you had seen into the Pharaoh's world, yes?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued. "And there's no one else reincarnated from the Pharaoh's world, yes? Since no one else has ever used the remaining Millenium Items, the three of them are still in the stone." He concluded, giving an unspoken meaning to his words. _If the 3 items do not have an owner...then it's likely Zyvar has them. _

-----------------------------------------------------------

Villence Zyvar repeatedly slammed his head against the wall of a nearby motel he was staying at. How the hell was he going to find 5 items in this vast area known as the world? Perhaps the items did not manage to stray too far from the Millenium Stone. But he was not going to go chasing them around himself. Villence Zyvar picked up the tacky third world country phone that was in the cheap motel. He recalled a meeting a few years earlier with a hooded gang who wore the same symbol that was upon the Millenium Items. Perhaps they would be of use to him. _The Rare Hunters._

_----------------------------------------------------------- _

Mana looked at the two figures on the ground in shock. One was Mahad -her friend, incredible sorcerer and mentor who had given up his life to protect the Pharaoh. Mahad had merged what had been left of his soul with his Illusion Magician to form the great Dark Magician so that he could always faithfully serve the nameless Pharaoh. _How is he alive? _She asked herself in shock. Nevertheless, she was thankful that he was.

The other person before her was the one whom was stirring. She wore light robes of a peasant, and had long silvery white-blue hair. Mana had an inkling of whom this girl was. The other's of the Pharaoh's court had spoken about her. Her soul contained the great White Dragon and she had given up her life for the Pharaoh Seth.

The girl had awoken and she was staring around the Valley of the Kings in confusion. Mana shocked her by saying cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Mana! Who are you?"

Kisara, realizing that someone was speaking to her, looked around in surprise. "Ummm... hello," she began softly. "I'm Kisara... do you have any idea where we are or what we're doing here?" Her tone was kind, clear and worried.

At this Mana's forehead creased in confusion. "I'm not exactly sure...but oh well! Nice to meet you Kisara!" When Kisara's gaze fell upon the man still asleep, Mana answered her unasked question. "That's Mahad, he's not awake yet."

Kisara's eyes led her back to Mana. They were a bright blue, and her face was pale. Completely different from Mana who had an aura of happiness around her, bright brown eyes and medium-length brown hair. "Well... Mana. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

And so the two girls shared stories of their past. Mana's suspicions were correct, Kisara was the wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and had given up her life to save Seth from the evil controlling Akunadin. Mana had shocked Kisara, revealing she was not the happy-go-lucky girl completely that she had appeared to be. Apparently, after the Pharaoh Yami -or Atem as they had learned later on had left once rescuing the world, Mana seemed to have lost a piece of herself. There was a hollowness within her after that day, but when she had returned home to the palace, she found the strangest surprise of all. There was a baby boy with tri-colored hair in her room! A newborn by the looks of it. Since no one had claimed him, Mana had raised him until he became a young boy. Then, since Seth did not marry or have children of his own, Mana had given Seth the child she raised, so that he could have an heir. That day, she had left Pharaoh Seth and the others of the royal court a note, and sent herself into battle against an enemy country. Her spirit had been locked away in a stone tablet... and there her story ended.

Kisara sympathized with the girl but didn't know what to say. As Mana ended her tale, Mahad -who had not really been asleep for the past few minutes- jerked his head up. "Mana you did what!" he exclaimed, furious.

In surprise, Mana looked up at Mahad. "Oh Master Mahad, you're alright!" she gave him a hug but Mahad pushed her away. "How could you send yourself into battle -and alone! You knew you wouldn't make it out alive! And what's this about a child?" His eyes narrowed. He hadn't been awake to hear the beginning, that she had _found _the child.

She shamefully looked down at the ground from Mahad's scolding, but her carefree side got the best of her. "Oh Master Mahad! You wouldn't believe it! The child looked exactly like Yami – I mean the Pharaoh! It was so strange!"

"Mana, answer my question." He wasn't about to let her change the subject.

"Well... after Yami left, I just... I didn't know what to do..." she trailed off helplessly and he nodded in understanding.

"You loved him," he said quietly. Then his eyes took on that fatherly glare again. "But Mana that's no reason to go ahead and kill yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry Master Mahad." She apologized, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Wait..." Mahad finally looked around in realization. "So you're Kisara," he said nodding at the girl. "Didn't you say you gave yourself to protect Priest Seth?" In response, the blanchette gave a slight nod. "And if Mana died... and Bakura defeated me and I got locked in stone..," Mahad stared around in confusion. "Then how are we here?"

"I'm not sure," Kisara's quiet voice spoke up.

"Well then," Mana perked up, forgetting up earlier. "Let's explore!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Who would've known... Mana loved the Pharaoh?!?! I'm sure you've all got a ton of questions right now, like why the child looked like Atem and so forth... well you'll just have to wait for your questions to be answered in the next few chapters! **

**NOTE FOR THE FUTURE (And I will repeat it again in case you missed it): Mana has a serious side...but she is mainly a happy person most of the time. Do not think I just simply threw together a bunch of random emotions that in no way refer to the character. It'll make sense. Trust me. **

**Anyways... Please Review ^^ **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**MNA**


	5. The Sands of Egypt

**Copyright M.N.A. **

**You steal my story – I hunt you down! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**W00H00! Je suis back with another chapter! School started again about two days ago... *sigh* What can I say? The first period was spent with introductions the halfway through the second the science teacher makes us remember and write down the five parts of a specific science theory (that shall not be named XD)! Haha, I managed to get them but it was hilarious – everyone's (including mine for a moment I'm assuming) face dropped blank in shock! I mean... it's the first day! **

**Well... what can I say? Please read and review! **

**Yami: 'Wait... I'm not in this story?!?!?'**

**MNA: 'Ummm sorry Yami... I just sort of thought that Seto deserved a turn in the spotlight...'**

**Yami: *mutters something under his breath***

**Seto: 'I'm sorry _pharaoh,_ I didn't catch that last part. Care to repeat it? **

**Yami: 'Shut up Kaiba!' (Ooooh and Yami's not one to swear...!)**

**Seto: 'Ooooh! The great _pharaoh _is JEALOUS!**

**MNA: *grabs them both by the ear* 'Now I really don't want to this this you guys... (especially you Seto) but if you make me come to it... **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 5: **

Mahad and Kisara panted as they tried to catch their breath under the gaze of the scalding Egyptian sun. Mahad glanced around for Mana..._where could she be? That girl... always in the midst of trouble. _

"Boo!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Mahad shrieked like a small child as Mana appeared behind him. Kisara began giggling furiously, her pale white face turning a light pink. "Mana, that was NOT funny. We have absolutely no idea where we are and you're already beginning to pull pranks. I'm disappointed in you." Mahad covered the fact that his face had turned scarlet in surprise with the excuse of anger at the brunette's behavior. He knew she didn't like to disappoint anyone.

Mana muttered an apology, that grudgingly went to walk beside Kisara, who was beside Mahad. Finally, the sands of the empty desert showed signs of civilization. Up ahead, they could hear the faint roar of a crowd, and in the distance a bazaar (set up outdoors) could be seen faintly. Although it had been over 5000 years since any of the three Egyptians had set foot in the world, Egypt had not changed much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba complained for the umpteenth time. "How much longer?" he seethed between clenched teeth.

Ishizu's patient voice answered in response. "Not much. We are almost there."

"You said that half an hour ago. I don't understand why we simply did not use vehicles instead of walking." His voice had an air of superiority to it.

Yugi's deep Pharaoh-like voice lectured him. "Kaiba, look. You didn't want to take the camels and this is the only other way. Ishizu and Marik already explained that the area containing the Valley of the Kings allows no modern transportation. Egyptians still honor their past pharaohs."

The brunet looked incredulously at Marik and Pegasus – the only two who hadn't spoken. Marik looked tired and was gasping to get his breath. Pegasus nodded in agreement with Ishizu and Yugi. There was no turning back now for Seto Kaiba. Once he accepted a challenge, he never backed down no matter how difficult it may be. Facing their destination, he walked briskly in front of them all. His cape billowing behind him – creating another purpose besides for the effect; raising the desert sands up to form a smoky yellow fog through which the CEO in question could barely be seen by the others.

_Infidels, _Kaiba thought to himself. He should've never accepted to come in the first place. So what if there was magic. So what if some lunatic who couldn't hold down a company decided to 'take over the world'. Not his problem. And yet, something nagged Kaiba forth. Ever since he had first made contact with the rod, he felt strange. Words could not describe it. And he knew he was stuck going along with whatever adventure Yugi and the others had ahead.

The thick sands that Kaiba's trench coat had raised behind him -to his anger- had also brought the thick wall of sand in front of him. He could hardly see where he was going and so it wasn't surprising when he made contact with something. Jumping back immediately, Seto Kaiba's face grew flustered. He made NO mistakes. He was not one to blindly be walking around in a desert. This was the others' fault. He had an image to uphold after all.

Pausing momentarily, the dust cleared up. The thing he had banged into had been a woman -about his age of 20. Before making some snide remark, he lost his breath. She had long, shimmering silvery white hair, and a pale face. She wore the same peasant's clothes from his dreams and flashbacks. He knew who she was. There was no denying it.

"Kisara." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"S-sorry I'm so- --- huh?" Kisara looked up at the man she had bumped into. "S-seto?" her face shone with happiness. "You're here too? Well then I guess this isn't all bad..." Looking down at his clothes, her face turned to that of confusion. "Wait a second...you're not Seto. You're the man that was in Egypt..." Kaiba knew what she was talking about. They had met in Atem's memory world when Kisara was looking desperately for Seth.

The rod in Kaiba's hand shimmered momentarily – so fast that not a human eye could notice it. Kaiba's deep blue eyes immediately gained a dark fog to them.

"Kisara." The voice was Kaiba's, but there was a slight difference to it. His voice held the same coolness, but behind it all there was warmth.

"Umm..." The man had repeated Kisara's name twice. She didn't understand and looked up at him once more- in confusion and gasped at what she had seen. She could recognize her Seto anywhere, and there was no denying it. Speechless, she didn't know what to do and did what made the most sense. She hugged him.

And something perhaps the Pharaoh Seth was capable of -but Seto Kaiba probably was not-, he hugged her back. "You are well," he said, relieved. The spirit of Seth ignored the nagging in the back of his mind that kept bothering him and pondering how on Earth she was alive. He was glad she was back and that was all that mattered.

Yugi and the others finally caught up with Kaiba only to be met with a strange sight. He was hugging a woman. Her shimmery hair was loose and everywhere, her face chalk white. Yugi recognized her a little, but not her significance. She was from Atem's memory world – the girl whom had had rocks thrown at her. He did not know about her sacrifice to protect the Priest Seth. He was standing with the others – all with the same expression on their faces; confusion mixed with shock. The group stood quietly, not wanting to interrupt and Marik noticed people on the other side of the pair as well. 2 figures were standing a little ways back, as to give the hugging man and woman some privacy. These two -Mana and Mahad naturally recognized Seto Kaiba to be the Priest Seth as well, though they -not unlike Yugi- did not understand the relationship between them.

Finally, the two let go of each other – Seth was hesitant, as though worried he would put her in danger by letting go, and Kisara wistful.

Seth and Kisara finally realized the crowd around them. There was an awkward tension as Kisara's face turned a light shade of red and Seth stared at the ground.

Mana interrupted the silence. "Seth and Kisara! Woow! I never knew that! I mean, Kisara I know you saved his life by getting shot instead, but oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" She began to giggle.

Kaiba and Seth switched once more, and Kaiba was not aware of what had just occurred. He looked around at everyone. The girl he had recognized to be Kisara was standing a few feet away from him, and there were two other new additions to the group for the moment.

He turned around and looked at Yugi. "Do you recognize her?" he asked surprised.

His companions' faces were still covered in shock -except Pegasus who seemed slightly amused.

"Well Kaiba-boy, it seems you recognize her quite well," he drawled amusedly. Of course, Pegasus didn't know about Kisara -nor did Marik and Ishizu though they could tell it had something to do with sending the Pharaoh back to the world of his memories months before.

Kaiba was confused, though he didn't show it. He merely glared at Pegasus for he understood the implied meaning but to Kaiba this was just some girl. He wasn't interested in girls – his work was his life. Well... that and Mokuba. He thought back. He hoped sending Mokuba back to Domino with Roland had been the right thing to do. After all, with his luck he would probably encounter the crazed lunatic Villence Zyvar and he didn't want Mokuba to be around for that. He had just bumped into her- it wasn't his fault. What the hell did Pegasus mean and why was everyone looking so... shocked.

Instead of replying to Kaiba's question, Yugi's thoughts were elsewhere. He had recognized the surprise on Kaiba's face and knew that he had no idea what was going on. Yugi and Ishizu simultaneously thought the same thing as they glanced at the rod in Kaiba's right hand. _No...it couldn't be! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well this makes things interesting! They finally met Kisara, Mahad and Mana. What'd you think? It seems that Kaiba's companions are slowly coming to a realization that Kaiba hasn't had yet... **

**[Sorry it's so short!]**

**Please Read and Review!!!!! It'll motivate me to update faster (and I do apologize for being so slow on this chapter...I barely am able to have enough time to write now with school and all, but I promise you a solid promise. I will update FAST if you review. The story is kind of dragging right now but I have to get through the slow section so that the fast paced action can begin! ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**M.N.A. **


	6. Introductions

**Copyright M.N.A.**

**You steal my story – I hunt you down!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Finally! I'm soo sorry! All my data for my stories died when my USB went in the wash by accident so the completed chapters I had were all lost. Now I can't recall what I wrote before for this chapter so I'm redoing it :) Anyways, don't be too harsh and … enjoy! **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh in no ways belongs to me, however this story and the plot does. ^^ Enjoy!**

Kaiba looked around, and was glaring at the others still waiting for a reply. Yugi and Ishizu were still in shock from their realizations, Pegasus looked amused, and everyone else … were confused.

"Umm... Kaiba... Can you," Yugi paused momentarily, thinking about how to phrase the question, "tell us exactly what happened before we arrived?"

No one noticed, however Kisara began to blush profusely. In Egypt even, it was a highly improper thing to hug someone, especially someone higher up in position than you. It was worse when one of the two was a peasant, and the other a High Priest, cousin to the King, and at one point Pharaoh himself.

Kaiba however, didn't find the question awkward. "Yes well," he began, confident as always. "I was walking towards the Valley of the Kings, as is our-" he clenched his teeth, "-mission, and _she _bumped into me." No doubt he was referring to Kisara at this point. He continued, with a slight glare at Yugi. "Yugi, you can't possibly say you don't recognize her?" he demanded.

Once more there was silence as everyone delved deep in thought. This time it was Ishizu – who had also reached the same conclusion as Yugi. "Spirit within the Millenium Rod," she spoke politely, guessing it was one of high stature. "Please show yourself."

Kaiba glared at Ishizu, eyes flickering quickly to his rod. "What the HELL are you talking about Ishtar? Look, I went up with your crazy, idiotic plans up until here, but I have no more intention if-"

Kaiba immediately stopped talking. His were now slightly gray-blue rather than that magnificent sapphire they had been moments ago.

"You are intelligent," it was Kaiba's voice that spoke to the group, however it had the slight accented drawl that comes from one being royal. It also held flecks of kindness.

Kaiba's body turned towards Yugi. "I am assuming you are the Pharaoh's counterpart? He told me you were quite intelligent. It seems he was not lying."

Yugi turned red at the compliment, and bowed his head slightly in thanks. Elated that even in the afterlife, the Pharaoh remembered Yugi.

He wanted to make sure that his guesses were correct and so asked the spirit. "You're Priest- Pharaoh-" he corrected himself, "Seth aren't you?"

Kaiba's ancient counterpart nodded his head. "Indeed I am."

Marik looked at Ishizu quizzically. "You mean it's like how the Pharaoh inhabited Yugi's body and the thief Bakura inhabited Ryou's?"

Ishizu motioned for him not to interrupt but answered his question with a slight nod of her head.

Pegasus looked confused, however it seemed he was slowly understanding what was going on.

Pharaoh Seth spoke again. "It seems I must still explain to my counterpart about my existence. He hasn't seemed to notice anything yet, but apparently he is coming to the realization at this minute that he is not quite … himself." He smiled slightly, and many were awed. Kaiba never smiled, but his smile was radiant and true.

Kisara finally gained the courage to talk to him. She ran up to him and looked up at his face lovingly. "Is it really you Seth?"

However, it appeared to be too late. It seemed that it was Seto now who inhabited the body and not Seth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba growled at the girl who was only inches from him. "Get away from me. _Now." _

Kisara -turning red once more- turned back towards Mana and Mahad and walked towards them. The two forced her to turn around and then the three walked towards Yugi.

"My Pharaoh," Mahad greeted him.

Yugi turned red at the name. "I'm sorry," he said. "I thought I already explained...I'm not the Pharaoh." His face was hinted with hurt at the loss of an old friend.

Mahad and Mana looked at him.

Mana was the first to speak, and she giggled with her happy aura while doing so. "That's not true!" she exclaimed.

Mahad nodded. "Indeed, she is correct. You were our Pharaoh's closest friend, his counterpart. You shared a body with him, secrets, you _were _him. And so you are our Pharaoh as much as he is."

The tri-color haired boy nodded in thanks, to embarrassed by the compliments to say anything else.

While the others were watching the happenings, Marik tensed in silence at the sound of a jingling, clinking thing. Finally, he hushed the others, shushing and putting a finger to his lips. The others stilled and Mahad did as well, as soon as he stood up from his bow.

Everyone turned to look at the spirit of the Dark Magician. Mahad searched his pockets and found nothing, though he noticed he was the one jingling, clinking and clanking as well. Finally, he felt something sharp banging against his shirt, beneath his robe.

Taking it out he realized shockingly that it was none other than... the Millenium Ring! But how? He had thought... Nevertheless, he was stunned. The Millenium Ring had returned to him.

Surely this all tied in somehow? Looking around, Mahad realized many of the others in the group held Millenium Items as well. And the spirit of Seth coming back? There was an evil stirring - he had a feeling. Why else would all this happen? It was fate. Coincidence was simply impossible at this point.

**GAH! I know this Chapter was probably... not very well written and EXTREMELY short, but I will edit it tonight, I just had to get it out there after I realized I hadn't updated in SO long. I will also update once more tomorrow, to make up for not updating for such a long time. ^^**

**Anyways, the more you review, the FASTER I update ^^ I promise you that one of these long gaps between updates will not happen again! **

**Your Devoted Writer, **

**~M.N.A.~**


	7. Delving Within The Mind

***~Copyright Mana Noor Akil~***

**I am so sorry. … I know I promised that this update would be IMMEDIATELY after the previous but what can I say? I've been UBER busy. Hopefully this looong weekend will let me update a couple times =) But the one thing that will motivate me mooost will be YOUUUU reviewing!!!! =D -So please do :D **

**And thaanks so much to all that did and those reading my stories! I love you guys! Haha, this chappie sucks... but I just had to make a fast update. It kills me how I haven't updated in so long!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi! ...Not me! **

Eventually, the group -along with the new additions- had made it back to the small Ishtar home, where – by borrowing chairs from several other rooms-they had managed to fit everyone in the family room.

Everyone sat in the uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes, until Yugi broke it.

He fidgeted in his squashed seat and looked up nervously. "K-Kaiba, have you noticed anything … different about yourself recently?"

Kaiba almost snorted at the question. _What kind of stupid question is that? _But then, Kaibas didn't snort. They probably didn't even know how to.

"Of course not."

"Oh. Well, have you... felt... a … spirit...?" Yugi trailed off helplessly. How was supposed to get Kaiba to understand this without making it sound like 'Egyptian mystic mumbo-jumbo' as Kaiba so creatively put it.

To his strange surprise, Kaiba did not respond immediately. Instead, after a quick minute of thinking, the brunet stood up abruptly. "Muto, I'm going to go outside for a minute." In other words: I need to talk to you privately.

A moment after Kaiba left, Yugi excused himself as well.

Exiting through the Ishtars' front door, Yugi glanced around for Kaiba and found him leaning against a section of the stone wall of the home.

Kaiba spoke – without even looking up. "Yes. I did feel a … spirit, as you put it."

The tri-hair colored boy blinked in shock. _Did Kaiba just admit that..._

"Well, Kaiba, the truth is... your Millenium Rod has a spirit within it. Your ancient counterpart; Priest Seth. It's kind of like how Yami and I shared a body a while ago..."

The blue-eyed young man blinked – and looked furious. "Are you mocking me Muto? I thought I said that all that crap is simply... crap." _And here I thought he may actually have had a brain. Looks like he's no better than Wheeler. _

"Kaiba, I'm serious here! Look -I'll prove it to you! I want you to close your eyes, and go into thought – into the corridors of your mind. Explore a little and... see if you find a... new door you haven't found before."

_What the hell? _Nevertheless, Kaiba obliged. Immediately, his body became limp -still leaning against the stone wall.

Kaiba's mind was in a totally different place – a place he'd never been in before. He was in a room filled with computers, technology, BEWD statues, a portrait of his brother and him as a child, and more. It was a vast room, and had complex and interweaving sections – rooms within the room.

Walking through the main hall in the room, Kaiba made it to the end, where there was a huge cherry-oak, royal looking door. He opened the handle carefully. _If Muto injected me with something and connected me to another virtual world, I will kill him. _

The large door opened fluidly, and led him to a dimly lit hall. On the other side was a brass door, upon which was the Eye of Horus – the symbol found on all seven Millenium Items. Seeing as how both ends of the hall disappeared into darkness, Kaiba decided to enter through the door.

As soon as he stepped through, the door slammed shut behind him, and he was enveloped in darkness. The only source of light in the room was a single candle, far off, perched upon the opposing wall.

"Welcome."

The voice sounded familiar – strangely familiar.

Kaiba no longer had any doubts left that this was another virtual world... most likely using memories from the past like that kid Noa did.

"This is not an alternate reality. This is not a projection. Seto Kaiba. You are within your _mind_." A figure now came into Kaiba's vision. It looked oddly familiar as well. The lighting was terrible, and so it was very difficult to make out, but the man resembled the Priest in that memory place he had ended up going into, the last time he came to Egypt.

"My name is Priest Seth. I am your... hmmm how shall I put this; your counterpart. I am the spirit within the Millenium Rod and I have been sent here with the required task of helping you aid this planet in it's time of need."

With a snap of the man's fingers, candles all around the room were lit. The stone walls were engraved with tablets of duel monsters – the largest one being that of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Indeed, the man was none other than Priest Seth. That man he had seen in the memory world. The one robed in blue, with a blue headress, and gold accessories.

"This isn't... p-possible." Kaiba managed to make out.

"It is indeed possible. We shall be sharing the same body for the time being it appears. I apologize if this is an... _inconvenience_ for you, but alas, it is your destiny."

Whether it was something in the room, or Seth's presence himself, Kaiba couldn't manage to disagree. Instead he replied "fine" and found himself vanishing from the room and back to where he had previously been – leaning against the stone wall, outside.

Regaining his composure, Kaiba glanced around and found Yugi looking at him worriedly.

The brunet turned around, muttered a grudging "It worked" and strode back inside the room where the others were just about to get up and search for Yugi and Kaiba.

When Kisara saw Kaiba come back in, she couldn't help but have her heart beat a little faster.

_Seth – Seto. I... love you. _

***

**GAH, why do my updates always end up being so short? But you know what? REVIEW and I'll update a longer one tomorrow. Xoxo my amazing readers!**

**Your devoted writer,**

**M.N.A.**

**P.S. The ending probably didn't make sense. You'll see soon. ^^**


	8. Back Home

**Heey, it's me! I apologize for the … year and a half break. But I'm back, so review if you'd like this story to move forward! I also recently realized a large mistake in my previous chapters… the lack of dividers makes the transitions from scene to scene confusing. Apparently, this site doesn't pick up on the dividers by Microsoft Word… I'll go back and fix that. **

***COPYRIGHT MANA NOOR AKIL* **

**DISCLAIMER: How I wish Yugioh was mine. *WISHHHHH* **

**REVIEW! **

Kaiba sat in his office, typing busily. He thought over the events of the past few days. _None of this is possible. I can't have been wrong all these years! It's just… _

He thought back to the Pharaoh within his mind. There were things that he just couldn't deal with right now, and this whole situation was one of them. The others had agreed to keep one another notified should Villence Zyvar make any further moves, or if anything else significant happened. _But for now, I've got to stay focused on my work. _

The hours passed, and soon Kaiba realized that it was nearly nine. Mokuba was probably waiting for him. His brother never ate dinner without him. Feeling guilty, Kaiba shut off his laptop and strode out of the building, unlocking the door to his silver Ferrari.

Five minutes later he was through the gates, and to his front door. Mokuba greeted him with great exuberance, which almost caused Kaiba to miss the shadow of a person behind the entrance. With an arched eyebrow he entered his home. he entered his home.

_Oh. Great. _"Mokuba, what is she doing here?" He scowled.

"Oh Seto! See Yugi and Ishizu called, and they said that it was best if she stayed with us! See, they said that since she didn't know anyone except you, it made sense. She's really cool! Kisara, come say hi to big bro!"

With a worried expression, Kisara looked up – not failing to notice Kaiba's scowl. "I-I it's okay if you don't want me to stay here. I-I'm sure that there's a village around here with a spare room or something."

_Oh great. Now I seriously have to take her in. She's got no clue, does she. _

"Fine. She can stay here," he directed his comment at his brother. "Have the maids set up a room for her."

The raven-haired boy grinned. "YES!" He ran off towards the maids' chambers.

**Oh my gosh. That really made no sense did it? Well, I apologize to everyone out there. This is just a chapter to show I'm back in this. I'll update soon with an actual piece – seeing as how it's Spring Break, I've got plenty of time now. (: **

**Review if you want this story to continue! **


End file.
